For Those With No Heart
by Stheno Gorgon
Summary: A year after Cross Acedemy was attacked, Zero returns as a guardian and vampire hunter. All he can think about is Yuki, until a strange girl comes to the school.


Yuki...why did you leave me? Why did you become a vampire? I dread the day I have to kill you. I hope it never comes. Zero was standing there looking at the night classes' dorms. A year after Cross Academy was attacked, the chairman was letting students back in, and the old students had their memories swiped to forget of the memories of the vampire attack. The first bell rung to tell students to get to their lesson. Zero made his way to the classroom and sat at the back. The class were staring at him, his gloomy, angry face showed more hatred then before, and a hint of sadness. Zero saw people staring and gave them a dirty look back. They quickly turned around and the teacher walked in.

"Welcome back class. Please turn to page one hundred and fifteen in your text books and solve these questions. First one to finish gets a prize." There were shouts of excitements and mumbles and then it went silent. Zero stared at his blank page, too much had troubled him. Last year things had been fine, and in the space of a couple of months things had changed. Yuki had changed. Now she was gone. He looked over to where she used to sit and continued to stare. If only I told her I loved her. No I didn't love her; she meant more to me than that. But no; she's a vampire now. I'm a vampire hunter and it is my duty to kill her, and the rest of the vampires. Hopefully that day will not come in my lifetime. He got distracted from his thoughts when a slim girl, with a pale face and long black hair covering most of her face came in. The teacher turned around and looked at this strange girl.

"Welcome Pandora. I take it you were with the chairman."

"Yes Miss I was."

"Please take a seat next to Zero. He will tell you what you are doing. The class president is ill but he should be here tomorrow. Zero will you look after Pandora for today?"

Zero looked pissed off but nodded his head. Pandora took her seat and Zero explained what to do. He continued to stare at Pandora. There was something mysterious about her, Zero thought. He noticed a scar going through her right eye and scars all up her arm. Was she attacked by a vampire? Pandora turned round and looked at Zero.

"Is something wrong?" She was use to people staring at her. Zero noticed she wasn't Japanese, but Welsh. He smiled to himself when she spoke because it sounded strange.

"No. How did you get those scars?" Zero asked curiously.

"None of your business." And Pandora got back to work. The bell then rung for next lesson. A short girl with light blonde hair walked into the classroom.

"I have a letter for Pandora, Miss."

"Please hand it to her." The girl walked over and handed it to Pandora.

She smiled "Thank you." The girl left and Pandora looked at the note.

_To Pandora,_

_ I realise you might be at the Cross Academy, however you are needed at six in the evening to deal with a group of vampires that are causing trouble in the town closest to where you are. I trust you can do this, as we have been told you are the greatest Vampire Hunter in Europe. _

_Thank you in advance, _

_Yoho Sadamay_

Pandora put the note in her pocket and got on with the rest of the day. When class was over she headed to her new dorm. The chairman had allowed her to have her own room, as she had a lot of weapons and equipment to handle vampires with. She looked at her watch, 5:30. She picked up her sword and her cape. She always wore the cape, because it gave her protection. Any vampire that tried to touch her would be electrocuted. She made her way out of the dorms and Zero walked into her.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked suspiciously. He noticed the sword in her hands.

"I am doing my job thank you. Now please get out of my way." Zero moved out of her way and saw her jump over the wall. So this is Zero, the greatest Vampire Hunter in Japan. She knew a lot about him, as she was in Japan when the Association contacted her, to tell her she would be the one to kill Zero if he got out of control. However it was called off after the President died and Yoho Sadamay took over and Zero became a human again.

Half an hour later Pandora arrived at an old abandoned building. She stiffed the hair, and of course there was the smell of blood. Pandora had vampire senses however she was human. Her dad was a human and her mum a vampire. They were killed by other vampires because it was illegal to have a hybrid child. She was hidden away from harm, however her brother was killed. Years later she became a hunter, for revenge for her family. Even though she had slivery blue eyes and pale skin, she was still human. She didn't need blood. Pandora entered the old building and there were the group of vampires, feeding on an innocent woman and her baby. Without hesitation she killed the three vampires. She rolled her eyes and walked out. That wasn't even a fight she thought to herself. She made her way back to Cross Academy, but before she got into her dorm she saw Zero.

Zero looked up at her and smiled. He never smiled for anyone, not even Yuki. Pandora heard the whole story about what happened. She did feel sorry for him, losing his parents and his twin, that shouldn't have been born, fighting to not become a vampire and he managed it. He was still human. Pandora walked up to him and sat next to him, under an oak tree.

"Take it you're a vampire hunter then?" It was more an accusation then a question.

"Yes I am. And so are you." Pandora smiled.

"Sorry for being so rude earlier. The chairman has told me a lot about you. He said it would help us build a friendship, being the only two vampire hunters in the school."

"It's okay, don't say sorry. And the association has told me a lot about you." She smiled at him. She felt funny when sitting next to Zero. It wasn't because of the stories but she felt strong feelings towards him. "I'm sorry about Yuki."

"Don't be. She made her decision and it was going to happen anyway. I have fought with myself for about a year, thinking I could have changed it. But I realised that Kaname was always going to be her husband, and that she was always a pureblood vampire."

"That is very understanding of you. I don't think I could do what you did." She gave Zero a smile and they stayed there for hours, sitting next to each other, telling each other about their past. The parts the association and the chairman left out.

The chairman was staring out the window and smiled to himself. Tears flowing down his face, creating puddles on the floor. "My little Zero has found a friend." He smiled to himself.

The next day, Zero was waiting for Pandora outside of her room. Pandora smiled and grabbed his hand. Zero and Pandora had a great understanding of each other. They had both been through a lot and they knew there was still a battle with themselves that they had to win. However it was easier when they had each other.

They walked into class together and took their seat at the back. The class looked on shocked and mumbles were going round the class. Some girls started to cry "I wanted Zero."

"It's okay Koesam; we still have the night class."

Both girls hugged each other.

Pandora looked at Zero and they both smiled to each other, reading the same note that was on their desk.

_Dear Pandora and Zero,_

_The association knew this was going to happen and we planned this all along. The pureblood princess and her lover have come back to the Cross Academy. Keep an eye on them. We trust you will achieve this as we have the two best vampire hunters, in Japan. _

_Thank you, _

_Yoho Sadamay_


End file.
